


we won't ever be so lonely

by selkiepunk (TheRatava)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRatava/pseuds/selkiepunk
Summary: Short vignettes chronicling the union of the Burnsides and Waxmen families.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have not stopped crying ever.  
> my tumblr is shorthalt ;V

Simple pleasures are often found to be the best regarded. The little things can take worlds off your shoulders.

 

It’s not completely unusual for Magnus to find himself exhausted after a long day of work, especially these days. His joints aching and muscles screaming for rest. To Magnus, there is nothing better than falling back into a comfortable bed when the sun dips into the sky and the world around him grows quiet and soft for those sweet, small hours.

 

The best part, the shining gem of the most simple of his pleasures, is the beautiful woman he lies beside. Even in complete darkness, she glows with a radiance foreign to this world. Like a star, or a goddess. To Magnus, she is both. To Magnus, she is more.

 

And here he lay beside her, staring up at the ceiling unblinking. Eyes adjusted to the light, he does his best to will himself to drift away, but sleep evades him.

 

A single question burns in his mind, forced up to the front of his thoughts and roaring like a flame. Demanding, suffocating, terrifying.

 

In the silence, he speaks.

 

“...Hey, Jules?” His voice is thick with exhaustion, and for some odd reason he finds the iron fist of anxiety wrapped firmly around his heart, squeezing ever so gently that it is only so difficult to breath regularly. Julia hums in response, groggy and half asleep.

 

“When all of this is over...do you want to get married?” The figure beside him shifts and his gaze is torn away from the ceiling. Now, his head is fully turned to face Julia. She leans forward and presses her forehead against his, looking at him with big brown eyes. Full of wonder, full of love. They shine oh so wonderfully, like exploding stars. Cataclysmic.

 

She’ll be the death of him.

 

And then she smiles. It's a beam of light that crinkles her face and fills her eyes with sparks like sunspots. It's beautiful. She's beautiful. Her own form of divinity, basked in a aura of radiance royalty. To Magnus, she is a goddess, twice as powerful than any deity, for none could sway him but her.

 

Magnus was indisputably, undeniably, irrevocably, completely in love.

 

“Yeah…” Julia says, voice soft and honey sweet, “Yeah, I’d really like that.”

 

And she kisses him. And he melts. And that night, not the first, and not the last, they fall asleep in each others embrace.

 

The simplest and most treasured of pleasures is the touch of one loved most.

 


End file.
